hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Always With You... Nordic Five!
Always With You... Nordic Five! (いつもそばに...北欧ファイブ! Itsumo Soba ni...Hokuou Five!) ''piosenka śpiewana przez państwa skandynawskie, stworzona w ramach serii '''Hetalia Axis Powers'. Piosenkę śpiewają: [[Takahiro Mizushima|'Takahiro Mizushima']] (Finlandia), [[Keikou Sakai|'Keikou Sakai']] (Szwecja), [[Hiroshi Shimozaki|'Hiroshi Shimozaki']] (Dania), [[Masami Iwasaki|'Masami Iwasaki']] (Norwegia) i [[Ayumu Asakura|'Ayumu Asakura']] (Islandia). Tekst piosenki (kanji) おらーみんな 北欧から元気を届けっぺ☆ アイスランド ノルウェー デンマーク スウェーデン 僕、フィンランド ん゛？ おひゃぁぁぁ！！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 ほくおうファイブ!! （あんこやかまし） そーかい!? 「やっと俺らの出番だからよ、ここはかっごよく決めっぺー☆」 「そうですねぇ、僕らずっと楽しみにしていたんですよ。ねぇ、スーさん☆」 「・・・ん。ちっと・・・みったぐねぇ」 「僕、この間の曲で、パフィンにほぼ乗っ取られたから。今日は置いてきた」 「えぇぇぇぇ」 「てが・・・なんであんこと一緒なのさ？」 「よーっし行ぐべ」 今日も自然が呼んでいる 僕たちヨーロッパの北側担当 「担当だっぺー☆」 太陽は登ってくるげっぢょも たまに沈まないこともある 「白夜っていうんず」 もしもあなたが困ったら いつでも呼んでください（くださいね） 寂しいときはそばにいて 「いっづも一緒だべさ」 苦しいときは分かち合う 「僕でいい？」 悲しいときは自棄酒！ 「よーっし飲んべ☆」 ほれだんだん 元気になってくっぺよ！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 ほくおうファイブ!! （あんこ うざい） 「おぃ、お兄ちゃんっつー約束、まだ果たすてねえべや」 「なんで今それ？意味わかんない、言わない」 「いんでね？」 「ちょっとスヴィー」 「いいなぁ 僕もお兄ちゃんって呼ばれてみたいです」 「何だおめぇら まぁだそれやってんのけ？」 「お兄ちゃん」 「知らない」 「お兄ちゃん」 「言わない」 「お姉ちゃん」 「意味わかんない」 「おい、はじまっぺよー☆」 フェロー諸島、グリーンランド オーランド諸島も 仲間だっぺ（ですよ） 「ええな」 氷河による侵食によって できた、ギザギザの入り江 「フィヨルドっていうんず」 もしもあなたが迷ったら いつでもどこでも 呼べよ（うちにこ） 日曜大工で 困ったら 「作ってやんべ・・・」 ペットの名前、悩んだら 「僕がつけます♪」 物が売れない、そのときは 「俺の出番だっぺー☆」 ねぇ（えへ☆） 僕達の魅力伝わった？ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 北欧 ほくおうファイブ!! ファイブ!! Tekst piosenki (romaji) Denmark: "Ora minna hokuou kara genki wo todoke ppe☆" Iceland: "AISURANDO" Norway: "NORUWEE" Denmark: "DENMAAKU" Sweden: "SUWEEDEN" Finland: "boku, FINRANDO" Sweden: "N?" Finland: "Ohyaaaa!!" Everyone: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Iceland: Ho- Norway: ku- Sweden: o- Finland: u Denmark: FAIBU! (Norway: Anko yakamashii) (Denmark: Soukai?!) Denmark: "Yatto orera no deban dakara yo, koko wa kaggo yoku kime ppe☆" Finland: "Sou desu nee, bokura zutto tanoshimi ni shiteitan desu yo. Nee, Su-san☆" Sweden: "...N. Chitto...mittagu nee" Iceland: "Boku, kono aida no kyoku de, PAFIN ni hobo nottorareta kara. Kyou wa oite kita." Finland: "Eeeee." Norway: "Tega...nande anko to issho nano sa?" Denmark: "Yosshi iku be" Iceland: Kyou mo shizen ga yondeiru Iceland and Finland: Bokutachi youroppa no kitagawa tantou (Denmark: Tantou dabe!) Sweden: Taiyou wa nobottekuruge jjomo Denmark and Sweden: Tamani shizumanai kotomoaru (Norway: Byakuya tteiunzu.) Norway: Moshimo anata ga komattara Iceland and Finland: Itsudemo yonde- Iceland: -kudasai Finland: kudasai ne. Everyone: Sabishii toki wa soba ni ite! (Norway: Izzumo isshodabesa.) Everyone: Kurushii toki wa wakachiau! (Iceland: Boku de ii?) Everyone: Kanashii toki wa yakezake! (Denmark: Yosshi nonbe☆) Denmark: Hore dandan genki ni nattekuppeyo! Everyone: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Iceland: Ho- Norway: ku- Sweden: o- Finland: u Denmark: FAIBU! (Norway: Anko uzai) Norway: "Oi, oniichan ttsu yakusoku, mada hatasutenee beya" Iceland: "Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai" Sweden: "In de ne?" Iceland: "Chotto SUVI" Finland: "Ii naa boku mo oniichan tte yobarete mitai desu" Denmark: "Nanda omeera maada sore yatten no ke?" Norway: "Oniichan" Iceland: "Shiranai" Norway: "Oniichan" Iceland: "Iwanai" Norway: "Oneechan" Iceland: "Imi wakannai" Denmark: "Oi, hajima ppe yo☆" Denmark: Feroushotou, Guriinrando Denmark and Finland: Oorandoshotou mo nakama - Denmark: dabbe - Finland: desu yo (Sweden: Eena.) Iceland: Hyouga ni yoru shinshoku ni yotte Iceland and Sweden: Dekita gizagiza no irie (Norway: Fiyorudo tteiunzu.) Norway: Moshimo anata ga mayottara Denmark and Sweden: Itsudemo dokodemo, Denmark: yonbeyo! Sweden: uchi ni ko. Everyone: Nichiyoudaiku de komattara (Sweden: Tsukutteyanbe…) Everyone: Petto no namae nayandara (Finland: Boku ga tsukemasu♪) Everyone: Mono ga urenai sono toki wa (Denmark: Ore no deban dappee☆) Iceland: Nee - (Finland: Ehe☆) - Everyone: bokutachi no miryoku tsutawatta? Everyone: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, hokuou! Iceland: Ho- Norway: ku- Sweden: o- Finland: u Denmark: FAIBU! Everyone: Faibu! Tłumaczenie Dania: Heeej wszyscy! Przygotujcie się na trochę dobrego dopingu prosto ze Skandynawii! Islandia: Islandia Norwegia: Norwegia Dania: Dania Szwecja: Szwecja Finlandia: Finlandia Szwecja: Huh? Finlandia: Ohyaaaa! Wszyscy: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Islandia: Ska- Norwegia: Ndy- Szwecja: Na- Finlandia: Wia! Dania: PIĘĆ!! (Norwegia: Bracie, jesteś za głośny.) (Dania: Tak myślisz?) Dania: Mamy w końcu trochę czasu na bycie w centrum uwagi! Cool i stylowi! Tacy będziemy! Finlandia: Masz rację! Czekaliśmy na to długi czas! Prawda, Szwecjo? Szwecja: ... Tak, jestem... nieco zakłopotany... Islandia: Przedtem miałem piosenkę, ale Puffin prawie ją porwał dla siebie. Więc zostawiłem go w domu. Finlandia: Eeeeee? Norwegia: Poczekaj, więc dlatego współpracujemy, bracie? Dania: Dobra! Chodźmy! Islandia: Natura wzywa nas po raz kolejny. Norwegia i Islandia: Jesteśmy tymi, którzy są na północy Europy. (Dania: Jesteśmy za, yeah!) Szwecja: Słońce nadal może wschodzić w naszym domu. Dania i Szwecja: Ale raz na jakiś czas, Słońce nie zachodzi! (Norwegia: To się nazywa Słońce Północy.) Norwegia: Jeżeli się okaże, że jesteś w dość trudnej sytuacji. Islandia i Norwegia: Zadzwoń do nas, zawsze i wszędzie (Finlandia: W dowolnym miejscu, w porządku?) Wszyscy: Kiedy jesteś sam, my będziemy tam. (Norwegia: Zawsze będziemy z Tobą.) Wszyscy: Kiedy czujesz ból, podziel się nim z nami. (Islandia: Podzielisz się ze mną?) Wszyscy: Kiedy jesteś przygnębiony, będziemy topić nasze smutki w piwie. (Dania: DO DNA!) Dania: Czujesz to? Jest Ci lepiej, niż przed sekundą, yeah! Wszyscy: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Islandia: Ska- Norwegia: Ndy- Szwecja: Na- Finlandia: Wia! Dania: PIĘĆ!! (Norwegia: Jesteś irytujący.) Norwegia: Hej, nadal nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy o nazywaniu mnie "starszym bratem". Islandia: Czemu miałbym jej dotrzymać? To jest bez sensu, przysięgam. Nie powiem tego. Szwecja: Nic złego. Islandia: Daj spokój, Szwecjo! Finlandia: Jak miło! Też chcę być nazywany "starszym bratem". Dania: Ej chłopaki! Wy nadal o tym mówicie? Norwegia: "Starszy brat". Islandia: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Norwegia: "Starszy brat". Islandia: Nie powiem tego Norwegia: "Starsza siostra" Islandia: To jest bezsensu. Dania: Hej! Zaczynamy teraz! Dania: Wyspy Owcze, Grenlandia . Dania i Finlandia: Wyspy Alandzkie też są nasze. (Dania: Yeah!) Islandia: Wykonane ze ścieranych lodowców z podłoża skalnego. Islandia i Szwecja: I bardziej postrzępione wąskie przesmyki. (Norwegia: Nazywają się "fiordy".) Norwegia: Powinieneś znaleźć je zagubione na drodze. Dania i Szwecja: Bez względu na czas, bez względu na miejsce, skontaktuj się z nami! Wszyscy: Potrzebujesz pomocy z projektem stolarskim w weekend? (Szwecja: Zrobię to za ciebie.) Wszyscy: Nie umiesz wymyślić imienia dla zwierzaka? (Finlandia: Pomyślę za Ciebie!) Wszyscy: Po prostu zdaje ci się, że nie możesz czegoś sprzedać? (Dania: To moja kolej by pomóc!) Islandia: Hej Wszyscy: Widzisz teraz apelację naszej piątki? Wszyscy: Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Skandynawia! Islandia: Ska- Norwegia: Ndy- Szwecja: Na- Finlandia: Wia! Dania: PIĘĆ!! Wszyscy: PIĘĆ! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Finlandia Kategoria:Szwecja Kategoria:Dania Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Islandia